The Wedding of the Century
by Mystic Summoner
Summary: Subaru and Seto are getting married and everyone is invited. Will everything be safe for the couple's wedding day or will it be chaotic? And who will run the company when Seto and Subaru are on their honeymoon?


The Wedding of the Century  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song, but I do own my own characters.  
  
::At the Domino Church, in the bridal room, Mai, Ishizu, Tea, and Serenity were trying to calm down a certain bride on her wedding day::  
  
Mai:: Just calm down Subaru.  
  
Subaru:: I am calm. I-I'm just breathing.  
  
Tea, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu:: ::shakes their heads and sighs, knowing that she was nervous::  
  
Subaru:: Are you sure that Bakura and Malik won't cause any trouble on this day? ::Puts on her veil::  
  
Ishizu:: Yes, because I made them promise in Ra's name along with the other Egyptian gods that they would not do anything wrong. That and Odion is keeping a close eye on them. ::Smiles softly::  
  
Subaru:: ::sighs in relief:: At least my stepfather will walk me down the aisle. ::frowns a little::  
  
Tea:: I'm sure that your father didn't mean to disappoint you on your wedding day, Subaru. Who knows, maybe he will come?  
  
Serenity:: Yeah. Maybe he is going to surprise you when the music is playing?  
  
Subaru:: I hope so. ::hears a knock on the door::  
  
Mai:: Who is it?  
  
Pegasus' voice:: It's me Mai. Is everything all right in there?  
  
Subaru:: Everything is fine, father. ::smiles as Ishizu styled her hair::  
  
Pegasus' voice:: That's good, Subaru. ::smiles:: I'm going to be right outside the door when you're ready.  
  
Subaru:: Okay. Um, father?  
  
Pegasus' voice:: Yes, dear?  
  
Subaru:: Is..Seto nervous?  
  
Pegasus' voice:: He tries hiding it, but he is a little.  
  
Subaru:: ::smiles a little:: At least I'm not the only one that is nervous on this day.  
  
Pegasus' voice:: ;:chuckles softly:: Well it is your wedding day and everything has to be perfect for you two.  
  
Mai:: Yeah, so you two just calm down and think of your future together.  
  
Subaru:: ::nods::  
  
Tea:: Now let's find the items you need for the wedding. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
::At the groom's quarter, Seto wore his white tuxedo, that was over a light blue shirt, and a dark blue tie::  
  
Seto:: 'God, why am I so damn nervous? This is my wedding day and I am getting married to the most beautiful woman I dated since she and her family moved here.'  
  
Mokuba:: ::goes over to him:: Hi brother.  
  
Seto:: Hello Mokuba. ::straightens his tie and kneels down to his level:: Is everything going all right with the guests?  
  
Mokuba:: Yeah. ::smiles:: I'm still surprise that you made Yami the best man.  
  
Seto:: It was either him or the mutt. ::straightens out his brother's tie::  
  
Joey:: ::walks in:: I heard that Kaiba! Besides, you need to stop being so nervous. ::stretches::  
  
Seto:: ::eyes narrowed slightly:: I am not nervous, mutt.  
  
Sekani:: ::appears behind him:: Yes you are because I read your mind, Seto. ::leans against the wall:: Besides, everything will be fine and you and your brother are going to be my brothers-in-law.  
  
Seto:: ::nods::  
  
Mokuba:: At least you helped us created a body for Noa, Sekani. I don't know how to repay you.  
  
Sekani:: It's okay. What are friends for, right?  
  
Mokuba:: ::nods and looks at the watch:: It's almost time for the wedding!  
  
Seto:: How do I look? ::looks at them::  
  
Sekani:: ::gives a thumb up::  
  
Mokuba:: You look great, big brother.  
  
Joey:: Not bad.  
  
Seto:: All right. Let's get this wedding started. ::goes out of the quarters as everyone got ready::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
::At the middle of the church, Seto walked out calmly to the right side of the priest, who was Shadi, making everyone become silent as the music was playing::

* * *

**_There is something that I see  
  
In the way you look at me  
  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_**

**__**

* * *

::Joey escorted Mai down the aisle quietly, being followed by Yugi, who was escorting Tea::  
  
Seto:: 'Need to remember not to be nervous for this. I shouldn't be nervous because I am going to marry Subaru.'  
  
::Sekani was escorting Ishizu calmly as he kept an eye on Bakura and Malik with a cold glare::  
  
Sekani: 'Don't you DARE screw up this wedding, you two. You two do, I'll hurt you severely.'  
  
Bakura & Malik:: ::twitches and flicks him off::  
  
Odion:: ::whispers:: You two stop that.  
  
Bakura & Malik:: ::grumbles:: Yes sir.

* * *

**_But an unexpected way  
  
On this unexpected day  
  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along_**

* * *

::Seto smirked a little as he saw Duke was escorting Serenity and then seeing the flower girls gently tossing the flower petals, making everyone go awe::  
  
Seto:: 'They are precious little girls.' ::sees Mokuba walking down the aisle, holding a cushion with the wedding rings:: 'Mokuba look like a grown up in that tuxedo.'  
  
Shadi:: ::looks at Seto for a moment and then looked straight ahead:: 'The High Priest Seto is going to marry the High Summoner. I pray to Ra that nothing happen on this pleasant day.'

* * *

**_It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along_**

* * *

:;Everyone turns their head as they rose up, seeing Subaru in her wedding dress while being escorted by her stepfather::  
  
Subaru:: ::whispers softly:: I'm a little nervous, father. What if I mess up?  
  
Pegasus:: ::whispers back:: You won't dear. I know you will do fine on this day.  
  
Subaru;: ::nods a little and looks at Seto softly as she smiled::  
  
Seto:: ::smiles softly as he took a silent breath::

* * *

**_There were times I ran to hide  
  
Afraid to show the other side  
  
Alone in the night without you_**

* * *

::As Pegasus and Subaru reached to Shadi and Seto, Pegasus gave Subaru's hands to Seto, nodding his head as he took his seat next to his wife::

* * *

**_But now I know just who you are  
  
And I know you hold my heart  
  
Finally this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along_**

* * *

Shadi:: Today, we are gather here to see this man and woman in holy matrimony on this special day. If there is a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or whoever hold their peace.  
  
Sekani:: ::glares at Bakura and Malik::  
  
Shadi:: ...All right. Let us begin.  
  
:;Seto and Subaru turned to each other, gazing into each other's eyes::

* * *

_**It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved all along**_

* * *

Shadi:: Do you, Seto Kaiba, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, for rich or for poorer, in sickness or in health, till death till you part?  
  
Seto:: ::looks at her softly, touching her face with his left hand:: I do.  
  
Subaru:: ;:smiles softly as a tear was forming in her left eye::

* * *

**_Over and over  
  
I'm filled with emotion  
  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_**

* * *

Shadi:: Do you, Subaru Crawford, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, for rich or for poorer, in sickness or in health, till death till you part?  
  
Subaru:: ::looks at him softly and holds his left hand with hers:: I do.  
  
Seto:: ::smiles softly::

* * *

**_And I am filled  
  
With the sweetest devotion  
  
As I, I look into your perfect face_**

* * *

Shadi:: The rings please.  
  
Mokuba:: ;:lifts up the cushion with the rings::  
  
:;Seto and Subaru picks up the rings and slips it on each other's left finger::  
  
Shadi:: In the presence of the almighty god along with the Egyptian gods as well with the ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

* * *

**_It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved all along_**

* * *

Seto:: ::lifts up the veil and touches her face softly:: I love you Subaru- chan.  
  
Subaru:: ::holds his hand softly:: I love you too, Seto-chan.  
  
Seto:: ::leans down and kisses her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist gently::  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses back lovingly, wrapping her arms around his back softly::  
  
::Both of them breaks the kiss gently, making everyone stand up and applauded for them::  
  
Seto:: Let's start our wedding party. ::escorts her out of the church, as he suddenly scoops her up in his arms, carrying her to the limousine bridal style::  
  
Subaru:: ;:Giggles and smiles:: Seto-chan!  
  
::Seto chuckled softly and gets in the limousine with his wife as Mokuba sat in the front while Sekani was in the driver's seat. Sekani starts the limousine and drove them to the mansion::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
::At the Kaiba Mansion, everyone was enjoying themselves with the food and drinks::  
  
Joey:: Who is going to watch over Mokuba while those two get their thing on when they are on their honeymoon?  
  
Sekani:: I am. Seto trusts me and Joey, you are more than welcome to stay with me.  
  
Joey:: ::blinks:: R-Really? You mean that, Sekani?  
  
Sekani:: Would I lie to you? ::nudges him as he sipped his drink::  
  
Joey:: Thanks man! ::falls to his knees and wraps his arms around his waist tightly::  
  
Sekani:: Hey Joey, let go. You're making a scene. ::shakes him off a little:: Let go, let go, let go. ::softly elbows him on top of his head, making some of their friends laugh::  
  
Joey:: ::rubs the top of his head and chuckle a little embarrassed:: Sorry for that man. Heh heh.  
  
Sekani:: It's okay. Sorry for elbowing you on the head.  
  
Joey:: It's okay.  
  
Serenity:: Thank you for your help, Sekani. You were the first that notice about, you know.  
  
Sekani:: No problem, Serenity. I usually do anything for a friend.  
  
Yami:: ::sees Seto and Subaru coming down the stairs in normal clothing:: Here comes the happy couple.  
  
Seto:: ::holds Subaru's hand softly:: We thank you all for being at our wedding. Now we are going to our honeymoon in the tropical island I own.  
  
Subaru:: But, we need to do the traditional wedding toss for you all. First is the bouquet toss. So boys, please get off the floor so the women can catch the bouquet.  
  
::All the boys walked off the floor as the girls were looking at her::  
  
Subaru:: You girls ready?  
  
All the Girls:: Hai!  
  
Seto:: ::sits on the steps softly to dodge the toss of the bouquet::  
  
Subaru:: ::turns around and throws the bouquet over her head::  
  
::All the girls scramble a lot to get the bouquet, until Serenity held it::  
  
Joey:: Aw right! Serenity got the bouquet! ::hugs her::  
  
Serenity:: ::hugs back softly::  
  
Seto:: All right, now for the garter toss. Ladies, please leave the floor so the boys can get this one.  
  
::All the girls walk off the floor as the boys walked to the floor::  
  
Joey:: Like I said before, I am gonna get that garter!  
  
Seto:: ::slides the garter off from Subaru's leg::  
  
Yami Bakura:: Shut up, mortal. I am getting it so back off!  
  
Joey:: ::growls a little::  
  
Seto:: No killing each other for it! ::tosses it over his shoulder::  
  
::All the boys scrambled for it until a shot of fire appear in the middle of the room::  
  
Sekani:: Knock it off! You almost grab my damn groin, Tombrobber!  
  
Yami Bakura:: Damn! ::grumbles:: I was aiming for Malik's groin too.  
  
Yami:: ::looks around:: Who got the garter?  
  
Mokuba:: ::comes upstairs to his brother, with the garter in his hand:: Brother, I found this on the floor.  
  
Seto:: ::chuckles softly, ruffling his hair:: Looks like you are the next groom when you find that certain someone, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba:: Oh, so that what it means. ::smile big::  
  
Subaru:: ::nods and hugs Mokuba::  
  
Seto:: We're going to our honeymoon since our flight leaves in two hours.  
  
Subaru:: We'll talk to you all whenever we can.  
  
Tea:: ::hugs her:: You two be safe, okay?  
  
Subaru:: ::hugs back:: We will.  
  
Duke:: Excuse me, but you two are forgetting the main thing.  
  
Seto & Subaru:: ::looks at him::  
  
Duke:: A picture to remember this day.  
  
Subaru:: A picture with all our friends and family. ::holds Seto's hand softly::  
  
Seto:: ;:nods and wraps his arms around her waist as he was behind her:: Everyone, get in a group so we can take a picture.  
  
::Everyone gets in the group as the photographer got his camera ready::  
  
Photographer:: Smile everyone.  
  
::Everyone smiled for the photographer, besides Malik and Bakura, who gave him eerie smirks to him::  
  
Photographer:: ::shivers a little and takes the picture::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
::An hour later, Seto and Subaru was in their casual clothing as they entered the limousine::  
  
Seto:: ::kisses her neck lovingly, stroking her hair softly::  
  
Subaru:: ;:giggles softly and kisses his neck:: Seto-chan, we can't make out in the back of the limousine.  
  
Seto:: You sure we can't? ::smirks playfully and kisses her::  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses back lovingly:: We have to wait till we reach our room on the island.  
  
Seto:: I know. ::kisses her softly::  
  
Subaru:: ::kisses back softly:: I love you.  
  
Seto:: Say it again.  
  
Subaru:: I love you, Seto-chan.  
  
Seto:: ::smiles softly:: I love you always, Subaru-chan. ::holds her gently as they were driven to the airport::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
